Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by hollowgirl15
Summary: Mike is in the wrong place at the wrong time. After witnessing an attack, the thugs come after Mike! Now it's up to Harvey to find and save him. NOT slash **UPDATE:01-05-13**I'm back! Last chapter is up. Should have an epilogue soon too. Sorry for the wait, feel free to hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 1

Mike Ross was late. Again. He overslept by 10 minutes. He was up until about 4 in the morning trying to finish all the paperwork Harvey gave him. He took the quickest shower ever, then rushed to put on a clean suit…okay clean-ish. After putting all of the files and notes into his bag, he took off knowing Harvey would kill him if he was late.

As he hopped on his bike he stole a glance at his watch. 7:40 A.M. He had 20 minutes. He could do this. As he weaved in and out in traffic, his thoughts drifted to the case. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he failed to notice the group of people waiting at the crosswalk that he was about to run into. So at the last possible second, he made a hard right into a dark alley. Unfortunately he was going to fast to make a safe stop, so he ended up colliding with some very nice trash cans.

He groaned as he sat up. Quickly dusting himself off and making sure nothing gross or noticeable was on his suit, he grabbed his bag and bike off the ground. He could feel the bruises start to form on his forearms and legs from his not-so-nice landing. When he was about to walk out of the alley he heard a door slam open. He hid behind the dumpster he, fortunately, missed. He heard voices yelling at one another. He decided to listen in. They sounded angry.

"Where is our money? Huh?" said one rough voice. Then a much quieter, scared, voice answered him "I-I don't have it…please! I told you already that I'm not doing this for you anymore!" Mike heard a painful grunt then.

"Don't try to pull that crap on us! You'll stop when we say you stop!" Mike peeked a glance then to see what was going on. He saw two men standing over a much smaller man on the ground. He watched in horror as they beat the poor man. After a few good kicks to the ribs, they finally relented. As the men stopped to catch their breath, Mike saw one of them look over towards his direction. He quickly spun back to the safe side of the dumpster. When he leaned his back against the dumpster, his buckle on his bag made a clanking noise.

"Did you hear that? I think someone is here…watch the kid, I'll be right back" as he heard that, Mike heard footsteps approach with it. His heart beating wildly in his chest, he decided it was time to get a move on. He leapt up from his safe haven and took off toward the street. He didn't look back as the voice started calling out for him to stop.

Mike ran about ten feet away from the alley then ran off to hide in another alley. He was hiding out trying to catch his breath and see if anyone was following him. After a few minutes he realized no one was after him he decided to call the police. He pulled out his phone and called in two men in the alley on 5th street beating someone up. The police thanked him and he hung up. He glanced at his watch noticing it was 3 minutes til 8. He hopped on his bike and rode like the wind. He went so fast he almost got hit twice. After pulling up to Pearson & Hardman he locked up his bike and ran up to the doors. Inside he dug around in his bag looking for his ID. Not finding it he assumed he left it at home. So great…he was gonna have to call Harvey and have him let him in. He looked at the clock 8:04 greaaaat.

After the man decided not to chase after whoever had been sitting there, he walked back to his friend. "We have a problem Drew." Drew looked at his partner with a look that was shooting daggers. "You better find a way to fix it. Fast. Or otherwise it'll be on your head Keith. Now let's get outta here before someone else shows up" As the men were walking out of the alley, Keith noticed something on the ground. It was a security pass that belonged to one Michael Ross. '_That was a freebie' _thought Keith as they left the alley. As they were leaving they heard sirens approach. '_Mike Ross is gonna regret that…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So first of all...WOW! 22 people added to their alert list, 2 people added to their fav story list, 7 of you reviewed, and 2 of you favorited me as an author! I am blown away at the response you guys. Really that made my freaking year. I love all of you! *hands out cookies to all* you guys deserve them! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last chap :3

OH! I almost forgot! I do NOT own Suits ;-; if I did...Mike would be hurt ALOT more often. But (i'm stealing this from someone else :P) i do own a heart that loves Suits :D

Chapter 2

Mike dials Harvey. After the second ring his ear is met with Harvey's angry voice in the receiver saying "Where are you?" Mike responds in a small voice "I-I forgot my badge…I just walked in th-" was all he got to say before he heard the line go dead. Great…Harvey was pissed. The phone at the security desk rang, the guard on duty answered it then hung up telling Mike to go ahead.

Once upstairs, Mike stopped at Donna's desk. She was focused on her computer screen. "Donna do you-" "Louis wants to see you after your done talking to Harvey" interrupted Donna. Mike sighed and started walking towards Harvey's office where he could see a very mad Harvey, shooting daggers at him with his eyes. This was gonna be fun.

Mike stepped into his office about to start apologizing but Harvey beat him to the punch. "You're late" was all he said. "I know, but I fell off my bike and I-" "You fell off your bike? God you really are a kid." Shaking his head he continued, "It doesn't matter now. Do you have the files I asked you to get done?" Mike started pulling them out of his bag saying "yes right here" Harvey took the papers and read over them. About half way through he looked up at Mike still standing there. "Shoo puppy" With that, Mike turned and started walking out of the office with his tail between his legs.

After meeting with Louis about some ridiculous amount of paperwork that HAD to be done before tomorrow, Mike walked to his own desk and not so gracefully plopped down. He started on his mountain of paper work and did so diligently until about 12:04 p.m. Around that time is when Harvey showed up in front of his cubicle and told him to get up. Mike didn't understand what was going on at first so he was a little delayed in getting up. He ran to catch up with Harvey before he missed the elevator.

The elevator ride was uncomfortably silent. Harvey wouldn't even look at him. Mike was about to break the silence when the elevator dinged, letting them know that they made it to their floor. The doors opened and Harvey stepped out, leaving Mike behind again. Once Mike caught up with him he finally worked up the courage to say "Where are we going Harvey?" Harvey stopped and turned around to look at Mike. "We're going to lunch. Is that okay?" Taken aback, Mike wondered why Harvey would take him out. As if reading Mike's mind Harvey rolled his eyes while saying "You did a real good job on that paperwork you turned in. Jessica wanted me to thank you. But I couldn't care less." With that he started off again. Mike smiled then and ran to catch up.

At lunch Harvey asked why he was late that morning. Eyes turning downcast Mike told him what happened. Harvey was hard to read. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Harvey finally spoke. "Tomorrow morning. Be standing outside your apartment building, ready to go. Ray and I will be there at 7:30 sharp." Surprised Mike asked "Why?" Harvey looked at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I can't afford for you to fall off your bike, get your suit dirty and be late again tomorrow." Mike couldn't help but smile at that. "Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face. You look like a kid." Harvey said while trying to suppress a smile of his own.

That night, on Mike's way home, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was late, so the streets weren't very crowded. Since he had a longer lunch break with Harvey (at Jessica's persistence, or so Harvey says) he had to stay later to get done the work Louis was kind enough to give him. Mike felt like he was about to fall asleep while riding his bike. Working late tonight combined with the late night last night, had finally taken its toll on him. '_Maybe I need more than 2 hours of sleep…'_thought Mike as he turned on his street. He parked his bike, locked it, then turned to walk in the front of his building. Before he could make it one step towards the door, he was met with a fist to his jaw. He fell backwards more from surprise, than from the force. Not to say that the punch wasn't packed with it. Then he felt two rough hands grab his already slightly bruised arms from behind. "No one likes a snitch Mikey" he heard a familiar rough voice say. '_oh crap'_ was all Mike thought before the beating began.

A/N::O oh no! poor Mike! :P so this story was just an idea so I could beat poor Mike up. Because I just can't help myself. So this shouldn't be too long. Even though I've read hundreds of Hurt/Comfort stories with action...I really don't know how I'm going to do the next chapter...so it may take longer to update. With the response I got after the first chapter I just HAD to update ASAP for you guys ;P So i'll try my best and hurry with the next one! Thanks for reading. Please review! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**So just a heads up this story has taken a whole different direction. you all have geeklover89 to thank for that...i'll explain at the end of da chapper! enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Previously- _'He felt two rough hands grab his already slightly bruised arms from behind. "No one likes a snitch Mikey" he heard a familiar rough voice say…'_

Fists rained down on his stomach. The first one stole his breath from him. The following blows made it hard to get air back into his lungs.

'_Ow. My suit is gonna be ruined.' _thought Mike. He was trying to ignore the pain long enough to devise a plan to get away. It was very hard when he couldn't even get a good breath in. Acting on pure instinct alone, he throws his head backwards and connects to the other man's face. He was rewarded when he heard a painful grunt and his arms were freed. He used his newly found freedom, along with his attacker's surprise, to punch said attacker in the face.

Mike took as deep a breath as his sore lungs would allow him. He was about to run off when, much to his dismay, the man who was holding his arms recovered from the reverse head butt. The man was enraged to say the least. It was obvious that he did not appreciate Mike's little stunt. He tackled Mike to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that kid" said the man with the bloody and broken nose. He pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it right at Mike's chest. Mike looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Drew" the other man warned. "you know that the boss wouldn't be happy if you did that."

"Well this kid really pissed me off. He needs to learn a lesson in manners" he said while smiling like a mad man. The blood flowing from his nose and staining his teeth made it all the more creepier. That was a sight Mike would never forget. One that would haunt his dreams forever.

The man with the gun, Drew, stepped towards Mike with the gun still pointed at his chest. He leaned in close to tell Mike something, but Mike was beyond understanding words at the moment. The gun had all of his attention. Especially when it moved quickly to the side and came back towards his head at full speed. Then Drew's words were coming in clearly.

"Pull another stunt like that and you'll end up with more than just a bump on the side of your head. Got it? Now get up."

Mike struggled to comply and was, not so nicely, yanked up from the ground. With his whole world spinning, Mike relied on Drew to guide him to a van that happened to pull up as they were walking to the street.

'_I hope I'm not late for work tomorrow…otherwise Harvey will kill me…if these guys don't first…'_

.oO0Oo..oO0Oo..oO0Oo.

7:28 A.M. Harvey (and Ray) pull up to Mike's apartment building. Harvey steps out of the car and leans against the door. At 7:30 on the dot Harvey already has his phone to his ear, dialing Mike. After about five and a half rings someone picks up the phone.

"Mike where the he-"

"Mike can't come to the phone right now. He's a little…tied up at the moment." Harvey could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"Who is this? Where is Mike?" Harvey tried to ignore the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach he got when he heard the man's voice.

"I told you. He's tied up. I'd be more than happy to take a message for you though."

"You better tell me where he is this minute or I'll-"

"You'll what Harvey? Throw your phone on the ground? I'd advise you to not do that. I'll need a way to contact you. Mike would really like to get home soon. He's not feeling too well. Before we let him go though, I need a few favors done first."

Harvey swallowed the concern he felt starting to constrict his throat like a snake. '_What has Mike gotten himself into now?'_

"What do you want?" asked Harvey with a cold voice.

"The case against Gabriel Bishop. I want it dropped."

"That's not possible. The evidence against him is damming. There's no way I can have that dropped."

"That's just not my problem Harvey!" the man practically sang. "Just know, that the longer you take, the longer Mike will be with us. He doesn't look too good Harvey." The man on the phone's voice dropped its playful tone and took on a much more serious one. "I'm not a patient man . I suggest you hurry."

Harvey couldn't keep fighting off the concern in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to stall. Trying to figure out a plan. He tried to find out anything he could. "How do I even know you have Mike? You could have found his ph-"

"You want proof? I'll send you proof. Now don't disappoint me Harvey or I'll have to take it out on your associate here." With that the line went dead.

Harvey wasted no time in calling Donna. "Harvey Specter's office, how may I-"

"Donna. I need you to cancel my appointments and have every file we have on Gabriel Bishop." Harvey interrupted

"Why can't your little puppy get those? That's his job not mine."

"Mike managed to get himself kidnapped."

"Oh my god is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know but I'm on my way."

END! :P

* * *

><p><strong>A**N**:** Great googly moogly! This story has really gotten away from me. I got two suggestions from the last chapter. Werewolf Girl 22 asked if Mike could fight back. I thought 'why not? I don't want him to look weak' so BAM! Mike head butted that dude. Then he punched the other guy. Then geeklover suggested he be kidnapped. I was so in love with that idea. I was mad I didn't think of it myself. So thank you geeklover89!

So hope you guys still like this :3 this has turned out way different than I originally thought it would. But in a really good way!

So OHMYGOD! That episode last night? I literally stood up out of pure joy and surprise! (**SPOILERS**) When Rachel KISSED Mike! and then when Louis got beat up by that woman! XD that made me laugh. And I was just in love with Harvey sticking up and defending Mike! Last night was amazing... 'nuff said.

Please review and let me know what you think! Even if you hate it ;.; just let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously: '_I hope I'm not late for work tomorrow…otherwise Harvey will kill me…if these guys don't first…'_

Harvey opens the car door and gets in. Ray looks at him through the rearview mirror.

"Sir? I s something wrong?" Ray inquired

"Just take me back to the office Ray. Mike isn't here. He's in some trouble and won't be coming in."

Ray nodded and pulled the car away from Mike's apartment building with a concerned look. He didn't know Mike well, but he knew that Harvey liked the kid. Even if Harvey wouldn't admit it.

Once back at the office, Harvey wasted no time at all. As he passed Donna's desk, she handed him a stack of files.

"Harvey, what's going on? What happened?"

Harvey sighed. "I'm not entirely sure yet Donna. All I know is that Mike has been taken by someone. And whoever they are, wants me to have all charges dropped against Bishop."

"Why haven't you called the police yet?"

"Because I just got here. I need you to go through my contacts and find Victor Mendoza."

"Mendoza? The detective from your first case as a partner?" Donna was surprised. She hadn't really been here when Harvey had his first case as a partner. She was hired after that case. She just remembered people telling him how good a job he'd done once she was hired.

"Yeah" with that he walked into his files and sat down at his desk. He began reading the first file when Donna's voice came over the intercom and told him that she was going to put him through to his number.

The phone starting ringing so he picked it up, and held it to his ear. The ringing continued until someone picked up the other end of the line.

"Mendoza. Whatddya want?"

"Victor…it's Harvey Specter…" Harvey trailed off not sure how to proceed. Harvey wasn't sure if he should tell Victor the whole story just yet.

"Harvey…Harvey Specter! My its been quite a while hasn't it?" Harvey could hear the smile in the older man's voice. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could look up someone for me. Gabriel Bishop. Anything you got on him would be fantastic."

"Can I ask why Harvey? That could get me into a lot of trouble…"

"My as- my friend has gotten mixed up with some shady people. I wanna know what he's gotten himself into so I can help him out. Please Victor…" Harvey hoped he didn't sound desperate or anything.

Harvey heard Victor sigh on the other end. "Gabriel Bishop eh? That name sounds familiar. What kind of trouble? You may not be able to handle this on your own."

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But I intend on finding out. Please Victor. I'll tell you everything if I feel like you need to know." Harvey hated how he kept using the word 'please'.

"Fine. But if anything happens I wanna know about it ASAP. You got that?"

"Yes of course. Thank you very much Victor. I owe you big time. I won't forget it."

"Yeah I won't let ya forget it. I'll call back when I have something."

Harvey hung up the phone and stared out the windows. He started on the files again. Trying to find out what kind of business this Bishop guy was into. He read the files for a good half hour and hadn't found very much. Just other than him cooking books for different companies, this guy was pretty clean. When he was about to call Victor back, Donna called over the speaker that Victor was on the line. He looked over at Donna through the glass wall and saw a concerned look on her face.

"He said he needed to talk to you. Has he found out anything about Mike?"

"Not yet. But he should have an update for me. Thanks Donna." Harvey said as he was reaching for the phone.

"Harvey Specter" he answered coolly

"Harvey, it's Victor. Look whatever your friend has gotten himself into, you need to pull him out fast."

"Why? What did you find?" Harvey could feel the fear start to bubble in his stomach again

"Nothing concrete, but Bishop is rumored to work with the _mob_. This guy has dangerous connections. You need to tell me what's going on now."

Harvey's phone beeped at him, telling him he got a message. His phone told him he 'had one new message from Mike Ross'. Harvey opened it and saw it was a video. Absently telling Victor he'd call him back later Harvey pressed play.

As he watched the video, the feeling in his stomach got worse. He had asked for proof, and god did they send proof.

...oO0Oo…oO0Oo…oO0Oo…oO0Oo…oO0Oo…

_(About an hour before the video comes in)_

Mike woke up with a splitting headache and everything hurt. Then came the realization he was laying on a cold floor with his hands behind his back. '_What happened?'_ Then all the memories from the past day came crashing into his head with a vengeance. He remembers each and excruciating detail from the beating from earlier that morning. He was trying to decide on how long ago that happened when a door opened and in walked three men. He tried to sit up. With a lot of effort he some how managed to sit in a semi-upright position.

"I see your awake" the man Mike remembered as Drew said, "which is good. We need your help. Your friend Harvey wants proof that you're here and alive. I also need to let him know what happens when he wastes my time with pointless requests. So I figured 'why not kill two birds with one stone'?" Drew was smiling like a mad man the entire time he was speaking.

One of the men that had walked in the room with Drew, had started walking towards Mike. As he approached he pulled something from behind his back. Mike recognized the man from the alley yesterday. Then his focus was what was in his hands.

An aluminum baseball bat.

"Remember Keith, not too bad. We need Harvey to recognize him after all." Mike risked a glance at Drew and saw that he had Mike's phone out and was recording this. Mike gulped.

The man with the bat, Keith, approached in a slow manner with the most terrifying grin on his face. Mike could tell the man planned on enjoying this. Mike tried to squirm away and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of what was to come.

Keith did NOT hold back. At all. It was as if he was playing a game of whack-a-mole on his torso, with the imaginary moles popping out everywhere. His stomach, his already sore chest, his back, and his sides. Not one inch of Mikes top half of his body was safe from the vicious bat, save for his head.

Mike was sure he heard something snap. And he was sure he _felt_ at least two more snap. Then suddenly the beating halted when he heard a voice call out

"Enough"

At this point, breathing had become a super-human feat for Mike. Lying on his back trying to focus on anything other than the pain. His lungs, not to mention every other inch of his battered torso, burned as if it were on fire. With the small reprieve he had, he was able to get some air into his lungs. But doing so caused even more pain. The next thing he knew was that someone had put a lot of pressure on his chest. Then his phone swam into his vision, along with a blurry face behind it. But Mike was far beyond hearing anything. His main focus was to get some air in his burning lungs.

The pressure increased until he heard, more so than felt, a sickening pop and a blood-curdling scream. He hadn't realized the scream had come from him. That last snap had sent him over the edge over into the darkness that had been creeping into his vision. The darkness was inviting him, promising no pain. So he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Holy crap! I do believe that's the longest chapter I've written! But you guys totes deserve it. ;) sorry for making you wait a few extra days for this one. Hope the whump and the length made up for it! Next chap we will see Harvey's reaction to the video! :3 And I'm pretty sure this won't have too many chapters. One or two more then probably some hospital scenes. Then that should do it. You guys I want to thank you all again for reading this! When I get emails telling me how many people favorite and follow it, it makes me smile like an idiot! And then all the reviews! :D they make my day. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks again. Much love to all! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Previously: As Harvey watched the video, the feeling in his stomach got worse. He had asked for proof, and god, did they send proof._

By the time Harvey had finished the video, he was ready to throw up. Seeing them beat Mike was almost too much to bear. He fell backwards into his office chair, just staring at the phone, as if it would tell him this was all just one big nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he jumped when the office phone rang. He reached over without a thought and answered it.

"Hello…" Harvey's voice sounded broken, even to him.

"Harvey! What is going on? You need to tell me what your friend is doing, and where he is now! He could be in danger." Victor's voice was angry.

"His name is Mike Ross. He's my associate, yesterday he saw some guys beat some guy in the alley. They some how found out who he was, and grabbed him about an hour ago. They called me from his phone. Told me if I don't drop the case I have against Bishop, then they were gonna kill him. Then they…" Harvey trailed off, the image of Mike beaten and unconscious flashing in his mind.

"Then they what, Harvey?" Victor's voice brought him back to the conversation.

"They sent a video… of them beating Mike… with a baseball bat." Harvey's eyes closed in sympathy for the kid. '_If I would have made sure he got home safely, none of this would be happening'_ Harvey thought guiltily.

"You need to come down to the station Harvey. You'll have to give a statement and let me see that video. You should have told me what was going on from the start. From the looks of it, we have a limited time in finding this kid before it's too late…" Victor deadpanned

Harvey knew Victor was right. His mistake could cost Mike his life. Each minute that passed was another that Mike was suffering, and quite possibly, dying.

"I'll be there in ten." With that Harvey hung up the phone, stood up and started heading towards the elevators, all while texting Ray to have the car ready.

Donna had been listening to the conversation via the always open intercom. Upon seeing Harvey head for the elevators, she stood up and matched his pace.

"Harvey…" Donna started but had no idea what to say. The elevator doors opened and Harvey stepped in. "find him." She said finally as the doors began to close.

Once the doors closed, Harvey spoke to no one in particular "I will" and he would. He would find Mike no matter what. Because, and he'd never admit it out loud, he cared for Mike.

Harvey had got to the station in under seven minutes. He had told Ray it was a matter of life and death, which wasn't that far from the truth. Once inside Harvey noticed the station to be rather busy. An officer who was fast-walking by passed him and Harvey asked to be directed to Victor Mendoza. The officer pointed him towards the right direction and kept walking.

When Harvey reached Victor's desk, he was on the phone. Harvey just caught the tail end of the conversation before the detective hung up the phone. Victor looked up to see Harvey standing at his desk.

"Harvey, I need to see that video…" Victor stated. Harvey pulled out his phone, brought up the video, and handed the device to Victor. Although he couldn't see the video being played, he could still hear it. Plus he remembered it all too well. He watched Victor's facial expression turn from horror, disgust, pity and back again.

"Victor please tell me you have something on where we can find him…" Harvey pleaded when the video was over. He didn't even try to mask the concern and anxiety in his voice.

Victor looked at Harvey while trying to decide whether or not he should tell him about their only lead. After a moment of hesitating, he relented and told him what they had.

"Our sources say that there's been some activity down in the warehouse district. And after seeing that video, it makes me pretty sure he's being held in a warehouse."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to go find him!" Harvey started turning around and headed for the door.

"Harvey wait. We have to get a team ready. We can't just go in there without a plan! We'll be ready soon." Victor called after him.

"Well what if that's not soon enough?" Harvey called back. Harvey knew arguing with him would do no good. He had a location, and he was going to find Mike himself. Besides the cops would get there soon enough.

"Don't do anything stupid Harvey!" Victor called one last time. He knew it was useless. Harvey did whatever he set his mind to. And right now, Harvey's mind was set on finding Mike.

Harvey got back in the car with Ray and told him to head to the warehouse district. Ray got them there as fast as humanly possible. Harvey spotted a couple cars and one guard outside a door to one of the warehouses. With a deep breath, he started walking towards the building. He would get Mike safe if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am soooooo sorry! I promise that I will update faster in the future! This chapter gave me so much crap! I am horrible at descriptive things! I really don't like this chapter. Well...I like the end...*evil, evil smile*...So I hope this was worth the wait! If not you have my deepest, most humble apologies! Please leave a review telling me how much you were disappointed with it...u-u

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Previously: __With a deep breath, he started walking towards the building. He would get Mike safe if it was the last thing he did._

The man who was guarding the door was doing a poor job. He didn't seem to notice as Harvey snuck up behind him. He also didn't appear to be armed, Harvey was eternally grateful for that. Harvey was able to come right behind him and tap him on the shoulder. The man turned around and was about to yell for help, but Harvey's fist silenced him before he could take a breath in. From the combination of sheer force and surprise, the man fell to the ground.

Harvey chose to release some anger, anger of Mike being in this whole god-forsaken situation, anger of being so helpless and not protecting Mike in the first place. He released this anger in the form of a punch to the man's head. Needless to say, the dude was out cold. Harvey's hand was stinging a bit from the punch. He shook it and reached for the door handle.

Locked.

He started checking the pockets of the thug's jacket to find some keys. After finding them, he turned and saw Ray coming towards him, fear evident on his face.

"Sir, maybe we should wait for the police!" Ray told Harvey once he caught up to him.

"They should be here soon anyway. Call 911 if you hear anything. I'm going in." with that Harvey unlocked the door and went in.

The door opened up to a huge empty garage-like room. Aside from a few wooden crates the place had nothing inside. There was a door down to his left. He went up to it and listened. He didn't hear anything so he opened the door and came face to face with the man that had beat up Mike in the video. Before Harvey realized what was going on, he was already turned around and running the opposite direction.

He heard a gun shot ring out and stopped frozen in fear. He waited for the pain he was sure to come, but it never did. He looked down and saw no blood. He sighed in relief he wasn't shot.

"Move another inch and next time I'll shoot you instead of the ceiling…kid's not allowed visitors ," the man spoke while roughly picking Harvey up. "but since you're here, I'll let you see the boss." He held the gun against Harvey's back. The man was directing him to the back of the garage where a much nicer door was. They walked straight in.

The room had a very nice desk in the center, along with a couple of chairs in front of the desk. The man sitting at the desk appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties. He had white hair and a white beard to match. He was dressed in a suit that rivaled Harvey's.

"Keith, how many times must I tell you? You know we have to keep a low profile. No shooting guns inside." He spoke in an accent that sounded like a cross between Spanish and Italian. Harvey wasn't sure which. He looked up and was slightly surprised to see Harvey there.

", how nice of you to join us" the man smiled like he was greeting an old friend that he hadn't seen in years. "please sit down." He motioned to the chairs. Harvey sat down, but only because the other man, Keith, had a gun.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Angelo Rodriguez. The man that brought you in here," Angelo gestured to the guy behind Harvey, "is Keith. I'm sure you recognized him from the video?" Angelo asked in a sickly sweet voice. "As much as I enjoy your company Harvey, what are you doing here? My friend still hasn't been cleared. Do you want to suffer for your laziness?"

"I'm not going to do you any favors." Harvey spat "Mike had nothing to do with this. Just let him go."

"You're right. He had nothing to do with this. He was simply 'in the wrong place at the wrong time'" Angelo sounded as if he were discussing something trivial such as the weather.

"The police are going to find you soon enough. They're probably on their way right now. If you don't let Mike and myself go, you'll add attempted murder and kidnapping to the long list of charges you have." Harvey knew telling them about the police's involvement was risky but he just couldn't stand seeing Angelo smile as if he had won.

At hearing this Angelo's expression darkened. He moved quite fast for an older man, much faster than Harvey thought possible. Angelo quickly closed the short distance between him and Harvey and promptly embedded his fist in Harvey's gut.

Harvey doubled over in pain at having his breath knocked out of him. He tried to straighten out and get his breath back but Keith started dragging him to the door.

"If you want to see him so badly then so be it! Keith will take you to see . But Keith will also show you what happens when you disobey me!" Angelo yelled as Harvey was pulled out the door.

Keith dragged and pushed Harvey all the way back to where they ran into each other. Keith opened the door and through Harvey down hard enough to cause him to fall to the ground. Keith walked in and shut the door.

The first thing Harvey noticed was Mike lying in the middle of the floor on his side. It looked like he wasn't breathing, and he seemed to be lying in a small pool of his own blood.

"Mike!" Harvey called out. To his surprise Mike started stirring. Mike weakly tried to turn around and look at whoever called him. Keith walked over to Mike, who was still struggling to move, and not-so-gently shoved him with his foot.

"Stop it!" Harvey yelled over Mike's painful groan.

Keith just smiled at Harvey as Mike tried to get back the air that was stolen from his lungs.

"This is what happens when you piss off the boss" Keith aimed the gun straight at Mike who was defenseless as his hands were bound behind his back.

"NO!" Harvey's desperate yell was drowned out by the loud sound of the gun firing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Aaaaahhhh! Please don't kill me for that! Just leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write and update! :D :D :D pweeeeeeeeeze? Or other wise I'll be forced to let Mike bleed out...o-o no I could never do that to my baby...but please review! Onegaishimasu! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay so I figured you all suffered enough! Sorry about the evil cliffhanger last time...it just felt right. And SlytherinQueen020 thank you for letting me live to update. I know I made alot of you guys hate me for that last chapter...but it's all good right? You still like the story right? ...right?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Previously: __"NO!" Harvey's desperate yell was drowned out by the loud sound of the gun firing._

Harvey was frozen in place. He couldn't seem to move from the spot he was in. Everything was moving slowly. Although he didn't see the actual bullet leave the chamber, he saw it enter Mike's abdomen. He watched as Mike tried to get his broken and battered body to curl in on itself, and fail miserably.

The fear was then replaced by anger. Harvey was beyond pissed. He put Mike in this situation by smarting off to Angelo, but he was especially mad at this idiot Keith for being the one to not only beat Mike, but shoot him too.

"You son of a bi-" Harvey stopped short when Keith took aim to shoot Mike again.

"If I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully" Keith sneered

Harvey's vision turned to red. In a blind rage he ran forward to hit Keith. It almost took Keith by surprise but Keith pulled the gun on Harvey and pulled the trigger.

Pain erupted in Harvey's left shoulder. He didn't pay any attention to it though. He kept heading for Keith, his right hand in a fist aiming for the other man's head. His fist met its target dead on. Keith stumbled back a few steps and dropped the gun. Harvey took the chance given him and picked up the gun, and hit across the back of Keith's skull, knocking him out cold.

After a second of catching his breath, Harvey noticed two things

First, his arm hurt like hell.

Second, Mike wasn't moving.

Forgetting all about his arm, Harvey ran over to Mike. He could barely see Mike's chest rise and fall, and it was only moving on one side.

"Mike?" Harvey placed two fingers on Mike's neck to find a pulse. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he found one. Albeit a slow and faint one, but a pulse nonetheless.

"Mike" he tried a little louder while lightly slapping Mike's face. His efforts were rewarded when he saw Mike's glazed and pain-filled blue eyes open. They were unfocused and barely open, but it was a start. Mike's eyes tried to close again.

"No you don't. Mike, come on. You gotta keep your eyes open for me" Harvey told him gently. In the background he could hear doors busting open, footsteps, and voices, but he never took his eyes off Mike's face. He knew Victor must have finally decided to show up, and that if help was here then they would have brought paramedics too.

"Can you hear me Mike?" Harvey kept trying to get Mike to focus on him

"Hr'vy?" came Mike's weak reply. Harvey breathed a humorless laugh.

"Yeah kid, I'm right here. I need you to stay awake okay? Help is almost here. You just gotta keep your eyes open alright?" Harvey took his jacket off to put pressure on Mike's bullet wound. Doing so elicited a small painful sound from Mike.

"…hurts…" Mike whimpered

"I know kid, but you gotta hold on a little longer" Harvey didn't know what else to say. He had never had to console anyone before, especially someone in great physical pain. Still, Harvey felt the need to say something, anything to help Mike focus and stay awake.

The door slammed into the wall from being kicked in and in an instant there were four police officers and Victor Mendoza standing with their guns ready in the small room.

"Harvey!" Victor noticed the two men and quickly put his gun in it's holster. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?" Victor's smile vanished as soon as he saw Mike. "Jesus, Harvey. What happened?"

"They shot him. Now tell me you brought an ambulance. I can't keep this up" Harvey gestured to applying pressure on Mike's stomach.

"I need a paramedic over here now!" Victor yelled over his shoulder.

Harvey turned and saw two paramedics rushing over to help. When he turned back to Mike, he noticed the young man's eyes were closed and his chest stopped moving altogether.

"Mike!" Harvey yelled as he was being pulled back. Pain shot up his entire left arm. He saw a third paramedic trying to take a look at his arm and she was speaking but Harvey couldn't hear her. He kept his eyes on Mike.

"Calm down Harvey. The paramedics are trying to help him. They're gonna do everything they can. He's in good hands." But even Victor knew his words were anything but confident.

Harvey watched as one of the paramedics with Mike started CPR while the other one slipped a tube down Mike's throat. He watched them load Mike on a stretcher and wheel him out of the room to a waiting ambulance, all the while manually pumping air in his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Okay so hopefully this isn't as bad a cliffhanger as the last one. Sorry it's so short too /: Hope you all liked the Harvey whump. That was kinda unexpected. SockMonkie0122 to thank for that. She really helps me with this story! I'll be working on the next chapter but I'll also be working on a couple of oneshots too. So look out for those...if you want to that is :3

Please Review! It makes me right faster. Even threatening ones! They _especially_ make me write faster :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay so I'm really sorry for the late update! This chapter gave me trouble. So I still own nothing. And I have no medical knowledge except stuff I've seen on shows. So just bear with me here! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Previously:_ _He watched them load Mike on a stretcher and wheel him out of the room to a waiting ambulance, all the while manually pumping air in his lungs._

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Harvey. He didn't really pay attention to anything in particular. He was very aware of when they were poking and prodding at his shoulder though. He was going to call Donna and tell her what happened, but they weren't quite done with him yet. Another ambulance showed up to take him to the hospital. Harvey had refused until they told him that he'd be taken to the one Mike was currently at.

They were able to remove the bullet without surgery. They stitched it up and gave him some pain killers. He would have to wear a sling for a few weeks, but he was sure he could handle it. After he was 'released' he went straight to the ER waiting room. He saw a nurse in pink scrubs with black curly hair. He decided to ask her for some much needed information on Mike.

"Excuse me," Harvey looked at the name badge the nurse was wearing "Nurse Hathaway, I was wondering if you could give me an update on a Michael Ross?"

"Just one moment" Nurse Hathaway smiled. She finished writing something on a clipboard then looked up at Harvey "now then, are you family of Mr Ross?"

"No, but I'm-"

"Then I'm sorry. I can't give that information out to anyone but family." Nurse Hathaway cut Harvey off.

Harvey was about to give the woman an ear-full when his cell phone started ringing. He started walking towards the ambulance bay to answer it. When he glanced at the name on the collar id, he quickened his step and answered before it go to voicemail. He didn't even have the chance to speak before he heard a very loud, worried Donna on the other end.

"Harvey, it has been two hours! I want to know where you are, if you've found Mike, if so is he okay? Tell me what's happening. Now." Donna inhaled, ready to start talking a mile a minute again, but Harvey took his chance to throw in some answers.

"I'm at County General. Yes I've found Mike. He's…I don't know. He wasn't doing so well when I saw him last. I just got released from the hospital myself. They won't tell me anything about Mike yet." Harvey supplied all the answers for her, leaving out a lot of details. Which he knew would drive Donna crazy.

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes, and when I get there, you will tell me everything that happened." Donna left the '_or else'_ unspoken, knowing Harvey would get the message. Harvey hung up the phone and made his way back to the waiting area, knowing Donna would be there soon.

True to her word, Donna was fast-walking through the doors in under seven minutes flat. She immediately found Harvey sitting down, and walked up to sit next to him. She was very aware of Harvey's arm being in a sling. Lifting an eyebrow and opening her mouth, Donna was about to assault him with questions. Harvey decided to get his side in first before she had a chance to ask anything.

"They're making me wear this. It's not as bad as it seems." Harvey wasn't really looking at Donna while he spoke to her. He really didn't want to tell her that Mike had been shot.

Donna sat down next to Harvey, crossing her legs. Her eyes never left his face. She knew Harvey didn't want to tell her what had happened, most likely because it was bad. She was worried out of her mind though, and if she didn't get answers soon, she was going explode.

"Harvey, look at me." She commanded gently. Once Harvey complied, she continued speaking. "You're going to tell me what's happened. Now." She fixed Harvey with a look that dared him to argue.

Harvey sighed. He knew there was no way not to tell her. The longer he waited, the more mad Donna would get. He began speaking, but refused to look at her.

"They shot him."

Donna gave a gasp of surprise and felt tears well up in her eyes. They already beat Mike within an inch of his life, but then they had to go and shoot him too?

"What happened to you?" Donna asked in a somewhat shaky voice

"They were going to shoot Mike again, when I ran at him. He fired at me and hit my arm. But I'm fine."

Donna wrapped her arms around Harvey, minding his injured shoulder. He heard her sniffle and he knew that those were real tears. Donna really cared about Mike, which was a huge accomplishment. Donna never usually cared for anyone at work, let alone the associates. But Mike had somehow wormed his way into both hers and Harvey's heart.

Harvey returned the hug, telling himself that it was for Donna's benefit. But secretly he needed some comfort too. Donna pulled away first wiping her eyes.

"What's the word on Mike? Is he okay?" Donna was afraid to know the answer.

"They won't tell me anything. Nurse Hathaway won't tell me anything since I'm not family."

Donna didn't say anything as she stood up and strode over to the nurse in question. Harvey couldn't hear anything they were saying, nor could he see Donna's face. But he could see Hathaway's face. He saw her use the same kind of smile she used on Harvey then it slowly fell off her face. The woman looked at Harvey, gulped, then back to Donna nodding furiously.

Donna came back with a smile on her face. One that could only mean trouble. She sat down and crossed her legs again while looking very satisfied with herself. Harvey waited for Donna to explain what just happened, but it looked like she wasn't going to say anything.

"What was that?" Harvey asked skeptically. Donna turned and looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

"Do you really want to know?"

Harvey thought this over. After a moment he nodded. "Plausible deniability." He decided

"That's what I thought." Donna smirked

A man in green scrubs and a white coat came walking towards them. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he approached them.

"Family of Michael Ross?" When Donna and Harvey stood he continued, "I'm Dr. Green. I was one of the doctors who helped Mr. Ross when he came in. I wasn't aware that he had any family here waiting. I apologize."

"It's fine. Just tell us how he's doing." Harvey spoke up

"Well he just came out of surgery and is in recovery. He was unconscious when he came in. He had four broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung causing it to tear and collapse. He went into respiratory arrest. The surgery was to fix that collapsed lung. He also had extensive bruising all over his torso. The gunshot wound cause him to lose some blood, but he should be fine without a transfusion. The bullet didn't do too much damage to his abdomen. So he's expected to make a full recovery in time."

Harvey and Donna were shocked. Mike was going to be okay though. He was going to pull through. He had to.

"I'll have a nurse show you to his room." Dr. Green told them.

Harvey nodded and shook hands with the man. Then nurse Hathaway started leading them to Mike's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So no evil cliffhanger this time! Also the next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who guessed who my doctor and nurse are from! :P I plan on working on a oneshot next so it may be a while before I update this one next. But I will totally update it soon! :D

Please please please review! You know you want to! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I got busy in real life, then lost motivation for writing. Then an idea for another story came and took over my mind. I made the first chapter. Please check it out, if you haven't already. It's called 'Unexpected Visitors'. Then two nights ago, this idea came to me. So here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for!

Disclaimer (because I feel like I just need to remind you all) I don't own Suits. And it really sucks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Previously:_ "_I'll have a nurse show you to his room."_

Mike never did have regular dreams. No, he had to have dreams that made no sense, but at the same time made plenty of sense. His current dream was evidence of that.

Mike was in his old childhood bedroom, lying in his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Everything was the same, as if he had gone back in time instead of being in a dream. All his old books lying around his favorite reading chair in the corner, the small dresser of clothes he had, even the smell of his room was exactly the same. He half expected to see his mother or father come in and kiss him goodnight.

To his surprise, his mother actually did walk in. She came in with a basket tucked under her left arm and began gathering clothes of Mike's to wash. He just watched her go through his pile of clothes he was kind enough to make for her. Mike couldn't take his eyes off of her for fear she would disappear the moment he did.

All of a sudden, his mother dropped the basket and turned to look at him. Scared didn't begin to describe how her face looked. She looked down right petrified. She looked at him with her wide blue eyes full of tears on the verge of spilling onto her beautiful face. She briskly walked over to him and placed her left hand on his face while her right hand gently brushed through his hair.

Mike tried to speak, but found he couldn't, it felt like something was in his throat constricting it. He couldn't speak and it scared him. He needed to ask why his mother was crying.

Then a ghost of an image of Donna's face appeared over his mother's. It was transparent, but he could still clearly see Donna's fiery red hair and her concerned brown eyes, with tears of their own. Then both women's voices started talking to him, saying the same exact words. He could hear each voice clearly.

"Mike, sweetie, we're here. You're going to be okay. The doctor said you're going to be okay. You just have to wake up…" Both voices were trembling with emotion. "Don't worry, we'll be here when you wake up." His mother's face bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she went back to her basket and resumed what she was doing, like nothing ever happened. Donna's face disappeared too.

Mike was beyond confused. He wanted to get up and talk to his mother, ask what just happened, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. He could only lay there and watch his mother go about cleaning his room as if he wasn't even there.

Mike tried for what seemed like hours to get up or even move, but to no avail. He realized he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and his room disappeared along with his mother. He dream just slipped away from him.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how long had passed, but soon enough a new room filled his mind's eye.<p>

This time he was in the living room of his childhood home. He was lying on the couch, looking around for his mother, thinking she would appear like last time. Who he found instead, was his father.

His father was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching the news on the television. He seemed very interested in whatever they were airing. If he noticed Mike openly staring at him, he didn't let on.

Mike's vision began wandering the room. He saw all the pictures his mother had set up. The bookshelf with all his favorite books to read, in the same alphabetic order he gave them. He could even smell the coffee his mother was making in the next room over. It smelled heavenly.

Just like earlier, his father turned and looked at Mike. He turned off the television and got up to stand beside Mike on the couch. He just looked at him. As Mike's father stared, another face started coming into view. This time it was Harvey's face that ghosted over his father's.

Mike's fathers hand found its way to the top of Mike's head, while both men's faces leaned in close as if they were telling a secret that no one but Mike could hear. Mike heard Harvey's voice loud and clear, while his father's was somewhat muted. Both started speaking, just as before.

"Mike… kiddo. You put us through quite a scare." A small smile found its way onto both faces. "You know, I don't say it enough but…I'm proud of you."

At this point his mind's eye was losing focus. His father's face was disappearing, along with the room behind him. His father's voice faded out slowly, leaving just Harvey's voice the only thing to focus on.

"I'm sorry too. I should have made sure you got home safely. If I had…none of this would have happened…" Harvey's voice was coming in louder and clearer. As it was, Mike could hear the guilt in it. Also he heard a faint, constant beeping in the background. He strained to listen harder.

Mike could tell he was no longer asleep, but his eyes were still closed. He was working on getting his eyes to open, but they seemed so heavy. So instead he tried to use his voice and found whatever was bothering his throat last time, was gone.

" 's not right…" Mike's voice sounded and felt like he had eaten nothing but sandpaper for his last three meals.

Mike heard a chair scoot across the tiled floor and could feel Harvey's face hovering above his own. Mike was willing to bet every penny he had, if he opened his eyes, he'd see concern all over Harvey's face.

"Mike? Can you hear me?" Harvey asked hoping he hadn't just imagined Mike's voice just now.

"S-sounds like…you were caring." Mike tried to give the best sarcastic smile he could manage.

"Yeah, well it's because you were hit in the head a lot. Your brain is messed up. Because I don't care."

Mike finally got his eyes open. He took a quick look around and saw the small, dimly lit room he was in. He saw the I.V. machine to his left and followed the tube with his eyes down to his arm. Then he noticed Harvey's tired and relieved face hovering above his own. He gave Harvey a tired smile.

"Sure you don't. That's why you were telling me how guilty you felt earlier." Mike started coughing so Harvey brought a cup of water with a straw to Mike's lips. Mike drank until he felt like his throat was no longer on fire, then leaned his head back on his pillow.

"Thanks." Mike told Harvey.

"Sure. The doctor said you were going to be pretty tired for a while. You need your rest." Harvey reclaimed his spot in the chair next to Mike's bed.

"mmmhmm" Mike mumbled, already falling back asleep. "You'll be here…when I wake up right?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course kid, of course." Harvey reassured him by putting his hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

Mike smiled, knowing Harvey wasn't going anywhere. With that, he drifted into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** So? Was it to your liking? I hope it was worth the wait! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make my day and make me write faster! :) pretty pretty please! Onegaishimasu! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_I am sooooooooo sorry. _If there are any of you who still care about this story, bless you and I'll save the long apology for after the chapter, if you even want to read it... ;-; I'm so sorry again

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next time Mike woke up he was greeted by Donna's worried yet relieved face very near his. He tried to back away but the sudden movement made all of his wounds make themselves known.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to call the doctor? Mike?" Donna's panic filled voice sounded above the pounding in his head.

"I'm fine" Mike ground out between clinched teeth.

"Sure you are. That's why you look like you're about to cry. Donna go ahead and call the doctor in." Harvey's voice was somewhere in the room. Mike couldn't see since his eyes were screwed shut in pain, but it was nice to know Harvey kept his promise.

Donna hastily left to go find the doctor leaving Harvey with a look that said '_if you don't talk to him, you'll be in the hospital right next to him'_ Harvey got the message and made his way to Donna's previous seat.

"Mike, how are you feeling, kid?" Harvey debated whether or not to put his hand on Mike's arm. Seeing Mike in pain like that however, had made up his mind for him. Because when he looked at Mike, he didn't just see an associate. He saw a friend, and most importantly, he saw a brother. Mike had become like another little brother to him. Harvey's hand found its way to Mike's arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Mike, it's okay. Donna went to get the doctor. He'll give you some medicine, okay?" Harvey asked in a softer voice.

Mike didn't speak, he just nodded his head. He wanted to thank Harvey for being there and for saving him. He still hadn't had the chance to really tell him. He wanted to before the meds kicked in and made him fall asleep.

"Thank you Harvey"

Harvey just smiled. "No need to thank me kid. I'm just glad you survived." Harvey knew Mike would probably give him crap for that, but he felt like Mike needed to know.

The door opened and the doctor walked in with a syringe full of pain-killers. "Mister Ross, this is going to help you with your pain. It's pretty strong so it'll probably knock you out too. But that's okay, you could use the rest." The doctor emptied the syringe's contents to Mike's IV tube.

Mike started to feel the effects almost instantly. He felt the cool liquid flow through his arm. The pained started fading out, as did most of his focus. The edges of the room were slowly turning to black. He didn't really mind, he was really tired still. He looked at Harvey one last time and smiled as his vision went black and he went to sleep.

Mike woke up again sometime later to Donna and Harvey talking in the doorway. Donna was the first to notice Mike staring at them. She walked by Harvey and sat down near the head of Mike's bed. She gently brushed her hand through his hair.

"Hey sleepyhead. How do you feel now?" She asked softly incase Mike was in any pain.

"A lot better, thanks," he hesitated. He had no idea what to say next. Luckily Harvey spoke up before the silence became awkward.

"Doc says you're recovering nicely. You should be able to leave in about three days, if everything goes well." Mike breathed a sigh of relief. He _hated_ hospitals.

"Good. I wanna go home as soon as possible." Harvey and Donna exchanged a _look_. "What?"

"You're not going home. You have to stay with someone until you get cleared for work." Donna said matter-of-factly. "So you get a choice. Do you wanna stay with me, or Harvey?" She gave an evil smirk. He gave an involuntary shudder. Mike could imagine all too well how staying with Donna would be. She would smother him within an inch of his life. He knew with Harvey he could at least have some privacy.

"I'll stay with Harvey, thanks. That is, if you don't mind…" Mike trailed off, feeling bad for imposing on his boss. But the truth was he didn't want to stay alone. He knew that as soon as he was, he would be haunted by nightmares and memories alike. He wanted to put off being alone for as long as possible. He'd deal with it at some point, just not now.

"That's fine, Mike." Harvey's voice was soft.

* * *

><p>With no further complications, aside from whining, Mike was released later that week. He was uneasy about staying with Harvey. Mike felt like he would be intruding on his boss. He would never be able to thank him for saving his life then letting him recover at Harvey's condo.<p>

They rode in silence during the car ride to the condo. Harvey figured Mike was either in pain or just tired. Mike, on the other hand, assumed that Harvey was just uncomfortable about the whole situation. Mike pressed his forehead against the glass and blew out an exhausted sigh. His ribs were starting to flare up in pain. Ray looked up and glanced at Harvey in the rear view mirror in question.

"Mike?" Harvey asked softly

"Hmm?"

"You feeling alright? Do you need some pain meds?"

Mike sat up and forced a smile. "Nah, just resting my eyes. I'm beat."

"Well, we'll be home soon. You can rest when we get you settled in."

Mike studied his hands for a good long moment before looking at Harvey. He needed to properly thank Harvey for saving his life and for everything really. He took a deep breath readying himself to speak.

"Harvey, I want you to know how much I appreciate this. And I'm really sorry to have to impose on you-"

"You're not imposing Mike. I offered. Hell, I forced you into it." A moment of silence passed while it seemed that Mike was letting that sink in. "Kid, I'm glad you're okay." Harvey's voice was barely above a whisper but he knew that Mike would hear him. "You really scared me there. I thought… I thought that maybe, for a second there, I really thought you weren't going to make it… And let me tell you," Harvey fidgeted in his seat before continuing, "I don't ever want that to happen again."

Mike just stared at Harvey, who was looking out the car window. The car rolled to a stop and Harvey was already getting out of the car, coming round to help him out.

"Thank you" Mike whispered to the empty car

_**The**_ _**End**_

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it was a crappy ending to a crappy story written by a crappy, piece-of-crap author. If you read it, I love you. Feel free to hate me for not updating in like, two years. I've had a rough time. If you don't want to read my sob story, exit now. I lost inspiration a while back and could never find it again. Then I got really depressed and went through some bad times. I lost a friend in the process. It's my fault, really. I acted like an idiot. Now I have to live with that. Anyways, here I am, like, two years later and I just wanted to finish this. It was killing me. So, I hated this chapter. I feel like it is horrible. If I ever get more inspiration, I may come back and fix it. Probably not though. I have an epilogue written, so I'll try to post that sometime tomorrow. Again, I apologize about the massive wait and crappy ending. Feel free to hate me as much as I do. Have a great life, readers. 3 Thanks for sticking with me. This was my first story and each and every one of you that reviewed, favorited, followed, and just even read it made it so special for me. I am so sorry to let you down.<p> 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Previously: "You'll be here…when I wake up, right?" "Of course kid, of course."_

_Six weeks later_

Mike was exhausted. Even though it had been six weeks since he was released from the hospital, he was only released from Harvey's place yesterday. Today had been the first day he had worked a full eight hour shift. Donna and Harvey had been _very_ strict on how much he did and when. They only allowed half days. Now they were beginning to give him back his freedom as an adult. If only they would let him get himself to work now. He hated having to ride with Harvey, don't get him wrong, he really appreciated it. It's just, he was an adult for crying out loud! He's not going to be beaten and kidnapped again.

His day, although long, was fairly easy. The workload was light, and he had a great lunch out with Harvey. That was one thing he was glad about, Harvey and him actually spent more time doing things like eating lunch and whatnot. Of course, you would get to know a person fairly well if you live with them for a month.

He shouldered his bag and started heading to the elevators. Like clockwork, Harvey came up and joined him. They silently watched the doors close. '_That's odd… Harvey usually has something to say to me at the end of the day. Wonder if something's wrong…' _ Harvey beat Mike to the punch though.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? Let me guess, another free ride home?" Mike replied sarcastically. He was rewarded with a glare that lacked heat and slight smirk.

"No smartass. I don't give 'free' rides. You owe me. Big time." The elevator doors opened and Harvey started towards the lobby doors. Mike hastily followed.

"Then what is it?" Mike asked as he matched his pace with Harvey walking out the door. The only answer Mike received was a side-glance and another smirk.

Harvey stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Mike expectantly. Mike creased his brows together and looked around. He saw all the people walking around, some of them biking like he used to. Then he spotted it. The new bike with a bow on it, parked in the bike rack. He looked to Harvey, his expression asking the question on his mind, '_Really? Is it really for me?'_

Harvey couldn't help but think that Mike's face greatly resembled that of a small child's on Christmas morning. He just rolled his eyes at Mike's childlike behavior, as said 'man-child' all but dropped his bag and sprinted for the dumb thing. Harvey followed at a much slower pace. He still wasn't sure that Mike was ready to be back on a bike. He had only been out of the hospital for a few weeks. But Harvey could tell the kid was itching to ride again.

Mike was so elated at the thought of being able to ride a bike again! The last two weeks were nice, but he was dying to stretch his legs and go for a nice bike ride. Harvey and Donna had made him ride in Ray's car to work the last two weeks. Did this mean he could ride his bike to work again?

Harvey got to Mike not a second too late. He had to literally hold him back from _hugging_ the bike. But what Harvey didn't expect was Mike to turn on him and envelope him in a bear hug of sorts. Surprised, Harvey pushed Mike back.

"Thank you so much, Harvey! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best!" Mike went back to drooling over his new bike when he decided to ask the question on his mind. "Does this mean I get to ride my bike to work again?" he asked hopefully.

"If you can get here without killing yourself, then yes. And know that if you are one minute late, Donna will kill you for worrying her again." Harvey left out that _he_ would be worried too.

"Deal!" Mike squealed in excitement.

"One more thing," Harvey waited until he had Mike's attention to keep talking. "Donna says that you'll have to call and check in every time you ride that death trap. So that we-she knows you're safe in that hell-hole you call an apartment."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike whined

"Hey, Donna doesn't want you riding your bike now, I had to convince her to let you ride again! She doesn't think you're ready yet." Harvey didn't mention that the thought of the kid riding his bike again scared the hell out of him too.

Mike rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "yes mommy"

"Besides," Harvey hesitated. He never was comfortable expressing concerns or feelings to anyone. Especially in public places. "it'll make me feel better knowing you're alright." Harvey found great interest in the building doors across the street.

Mike smiled and spoke softly, "Thanks Harvey. For everything. Really." Harvey returned his smile briefly until Mike started climbing on his bike.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm going home!" Mike looked questioningly at Harvey.

"Do you have your helmet?"

Crap. "No. I rode with you, how would I have it? I don't need it anyw-"

"Then you're not riding it home. Get in the car." Harvey smiled at the look on Mike's face

"But! What about the bike?" Mike whined

Harvey rolled his eyes and opened the door for Mike saying, "It'll be there tomorrow. Now get in, princess"

Mike grumbled and plopped down anyways. He mustered up the best death glare he could and shot it at Harvey.

"Glad everything's back to normal."

END

* * *

><p>I didn't read this. I wrote it months ago, but I'm posting it. I'm officially done with WPWT. It's nice to see that little 'complete' sign. Again, sorry for the crappiness and the shortness of it all. You all gave me one heck of a ride. I will never forget it. For those of you who read my other story, I'll be updating that sometime soon as well.<p> 


End file.
